Gauken Chara!
by ShiningIDOL
Summary: What if a new girl came to Gakuen Alice? And what if Gakuen Alice wasn't only for people with Alice but also for people with Shugo Chara's and other types of magic! Join Yayoi as she faces the challenges of being a new girl! R&R. T to be safe! Have fun!:
1. Character Profiles!

Ara

Long straight black hair with red tips, large red eyes and wears a black dress with red lace trimming, she also wears a silver tiara with red gems. Princess Shugo Chara, Sign is a Heart.

* * *

Neki

Chin length midnight blue hair, with same coloured cat ears and tail. Wears a blue dress that had dangly ribbon and a cat bell around her neck. Cat Shugo Chara, Sign is a Clover.

* * *

Ire

Shoulder length blonde hair with a black beanie with red devil horns poking through. Black Lolita dress with white trimming a demon tail. Devil Shugo Chara, Sign is Black Rose.

* * *

Eri

Shoulder length black hair with a white beanie with a halo hovering above. White Lolita dress with black trimming and angel wings. Angel Shugo Chara, Sign is White Rose.

* * *

Star

Lower back brown hair with a black headset, wears a hat like Miki of Shugo Chara but in green with a star, the dress is the same as Su's without the apron and is also green. Star Shugo Chara, Sign is Star.

* * *

Ara with Yayoi.

When transforming Yayoi's hair goes black with red tips and dead straight, her eyes turn red and she wears exactly was Ara wears. Her purification method is waving a royal cane.

* * *

Neki with Yayoi.

Her hair goes midnight blue and goes curly, ears a tail pop out and she also wears what Neki wears, and her method is to pull the bell of her neck and then scratch egg.

* * *

Ire with Yayoi.

She gets the same hair and clothes, her devil horns are larger though and her tail is longer, she also has bat wings. Her method is to send a ball of flame at the egg burning the bad.

* * *

Eri with Yayoi.

The same hair as Ire and also the beanie but in white, her halo is also slightly larger and her wings are fully grown. She plays a song on a harp that lulls the eggs to purification.

* * *

Star with Yayoi.

Exactly the same as what star wears but she also wears high backed black sandals and with headset reached to her mouth. Her method is to sing a song much like the harp.

* * *

Yayoi Tamashī

A shy young girl that wears a white dress and a cream knitted jumper over the top that covers her hands, she has long black hair and large midnight blue eyes with gold flecks. She has a natural talent at drawing, cooking, singing and dancing but is to shy to tell others. She also always carries around a plush bunny and her Alices are Blood bending, Voice Pheromone and Soul sucking.

* * *

Hotaru Imai.

A young girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair and violet eyes. She is stoic and emotionless and wears a midnight blue dress with a light shade of blue denim stockings underneath and black converses. Her Alice is Inventing and she like to Blackmail people for a hobby. Her Shugo Chara is Mia and she wears a lab coat and a black dress underneath.

* * *

Natsume Hyūga

A young boy with devilishly handsome looks, he had black hair and red eyes. He wears a plain red shirt and baggy black denim jeans and red and black Nikes. His Alice is Fire and he burns any one that annoys him, like Imai he is also Stoic. His Shugo Chara is Nat and is a vampire looking figure with a black cape white dress shirt and skinny jeans also fangs and had black hair like Natsume though its slicked back partially.

* * *

Ruka Nogi.

A young boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes, he is known for his prince like looks. He wears a light blue shirt and normal denim jeans with light blue converses. His Alice is Animal Pheromone and is kind though can be shy. His Shugo Chara is a minute version of him but wearing a crown and a cape light Nat but in white.

* * *

Luna Koizumi.

A young girl the same age as the rest but wears a lot of makeup and has unnatural blonde hair and has ice blue eyes. She wears skimpy tight clothes and often wears nothing but a skirt and a top. Her Alice is soul-sucking and she is known to be mean and a slut. Her Shugo Chara hasn't opened yet though she can see the others. She is the one responsible for creating X eggs.

* * *

There you have it, the main characters profiles. I hope you want to read my story more and I also hope you have enjoyed the characters and their settings. Review please and the next chapter will be coming soon! I need about 5 plus reviews otherwise I wont update, because whats the point if no ones shows they like your work. Any read and review!


	2. Chapter one A New Student!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters! I do however own the OC characters and OC Shugo Charas. I do not how ever own Shugo Chara and all rights belong to their own owners!

A/N: I was getting bored so I decided to right a chapter anyway so no big deal, basically the story is about a OC who fights X eggs with her Shugo Charas while also being a magical girl. I just added the magical girl bit then so it will be a surprise to what will happen. ENJOY!

No one's POV.

Class 2-B was a class no teacher wanted to deal with, inside were the most troublesome and destructive kids with Alices and other powers that could put you into a mental institution. Some people wonder if Narumi, an eccentric fashionista, was insane since he taught that class but the truth was he was just as troublesome as the students he taught.

"My lovely students," Narumi sang out as he ballerina twirled into the classroom, he was wearing a hot pink tutu and his shoulder length hair was tied back into a bun, "We have a new classmate today, will you please come in now please?"

The class instantly quietened down interested in the supposed to new student, all eyes were glued to the sliding door except for two, the ever stoic Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga. The door quietly slid open revealing a petite girl wearing a white dress with a large cream jumper over the top. Her long black hair swayed slightly as she walked inside and the toy bunny in her arms was in a death grip.

"H-Hi, M-my name is Y-Yayoi Tamashī… please t-take care of me." The cute girl stuttered under the suffocating stares of her new classmates, her pale skin was flushed a light pink as the stares drilled into her deeper making her feel as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Now my lovelies! Yayoi-chan is very shy so don't be to mean on her alright, now before I have to go to a 'meeting' is there any questions?" Narumi asked placing an arm around the short girl who automatically stiffened and went tomato red.

"I'm Kokoro Yome but everyone just calls me Koko so you can to," A blonde boy said when he was chosen; "I have the mind reading Alice, and my question is what can _you _do?"

As the boy sat back down the class began mutter loudly to each other agreeing about Koko's question or just giving each other ideas about what her power is. Yayoi wasn't always a shy girl but having to move about 4 or 5 times a year did that to a person, and when she said what her powers were no one could hear her.

"Quiet!" Narumi shouted using a bit of his Alice, "she said she had the blood bending, voice pheromone and soul sucking Alice! She also had Shugo Chara like most of you and can also use magic." He finished and the class was staring at the new girl with deeper intensity.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, pleasure to meet you I have the Alice of Chemistry and I also have a Shugo Chara named Lee." A longed hair bluenette stood up and then bowed, "What type of Chara's do you have Tamashī-san?"

"U-uh, May I just show you?" Yayoi stuttered out and Nonoko nodded before sitting down again, Yayoi muttered something under her breath and 5 eggs appeared around her.

One by one they cracked open revealing 5 girls Chara's each one having a total different personality. One with short midnight blue hair and matching cat ears and tail was the first to introduce herself to them, "I'm Neki Yayoi's Cat Shugo Chara since she likes cats." And she gave a small bow the bell on her neck twinkling with her movement.

"I'm Ara, her Princess like self that thinks of others. I do not tolerate insults towards Yayoi." A black headed Chara said, the tiara on her head proved that she was a princess and her blood red eyes were intimidating.

"I'm Ire," A blonde headed Chara said she was wearing a black Lolita dress with white trimming and a beanie on her head with devil horns and a tail, "And I'm Eri." Another said with exactly the same hair and clothes but with black trimming and is white and she had a halo and angel wings with no tail. "I'm her angel/devil Chara!" They sang at the same time before giggling and chasing each other around.

"Pleasure to meet you I am Star, I am her out going self." The final one said, her long brown hair swayed to the side as she bowed and her puffy dress and hat gave her a cute look.

"Wow! You have such strong Chara Tamashī-san!" Nonoko said, her eyes were wide open as were many of the other Chara users.

Yayoi blushed and Star patted her head before returning to her egg with others that flew back into Yayoi's satchel. A few more hands flew up and Narumi picked a pink haired girl that sat next to Nonoko.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya, nice to meet you as well. I do not have Shugo Chara's though I am able to see them as well as the rest of the non Chara users, I do how ever have the cooking Alice and use Sweet Magic, and may I ask what magic you use?" She introduced herself and to prove her point, conjured a sweet smelling cupcake out of thin air which made the people around her drool.

"I use Transformation magic as my main magic, though I am able to use elements and conjure weapons out of thin air." Yayoi said becoming a bit less shy but then retreated back into her shell when a few people stood up shouting "WHAT!"

"Wow, may I please see your transformation Magic?" Anna said and Yayoi nodded warily and then a soft glow covered her before she was revealed wearing exactly what Anne was wearing then, a pale pink dress and her hair tied back with a ribbon.

Anna's mouth dropped open along with several others and she undid the transformation going back to her original outfit, Narumi declared that was enough and her partner would be Hotaru since she was the only one without a partner and that if they had more questions they were to ask Yayoi one at a time before twirling out of the class.

"Who is Hotaru?" Yayoi called out before covering her mouth with her hand and bowing several times in sorry, the class laughed and pointed a girl with shoulder length hair and violet eyes, "T-thank you!"

She hurried over to her seat and sat down next to the girl who gave her a sideways glance then ignored her and went back to working on whatever she was inventing. Several people walked up to her and asked her different questions like where did she come from and how come she had so much magic. She answered as best as could and was happy when the last of the people drifted away back to their desks.

"-Chara." Yayoi jumped and turned to look at Hotaru who was now looking at her impatiently, "Can I see your Shugo Chara's again, Tamashī-san."

Yayoi nodded and took the eggs out of her satchel, they were all white but had different style around the middle otherwise it was blank, two of them were black and white with roses, one had a cat bell in the middle, while one had a star and the other had a heart.

"Yayoi-chan!" Neki sang as she emerged from her egg glomping the small girl as best as she could before sitting on her shoulder tail twitching, "Is that girl you want me to see?" She said pointing as the midnight haired girl who was staring at her.

"Tamashī-san how did she know that without you telling her?" Hotaru asked making the girl jump again, Yayoi's midnight blue eyes that had gold flecks in them widened as they met Hotaru's violet ones before looking down again blushing.

"M-me and m-my Charas have a telepathic b-bond… d-don't the others have one?" Yayoi whispered just loud enough for Hotaru to hear.

"My Chara and I certainly don't have a bond like that. Mia come on out please and meet Tamashī-san." She said and a violet egg with different sized cogs appeared on the table, with then cracked open to reveal a girl looking like Hotaru wearing a lab coat with a black dress underneath.

"Mia-san! Nice to meet you, I'm Ire!" The Devil Chara said floated around the slightly confused Chara who twirled around trying to spot Ire but got dizzy and fell over and Eri caught her just in time scolding Ire who muttered and apology.

"Imai-san, u-uh do you happen to have the Alice of Invention?" Yayoi asked flinching as all eyes turned to her, not including the rest of the class just the Chara's and Hotaru.

"I do and Mia here summons the parts I need and gives me ideas… how did you know that?" Hotaru asked curiously her violet eyes narrowing as if scanning the girl.

"Its part… part of my magic!" Yayoi whispered and clutched her teddy closer Ara rolled her eyes and marched over to Mia where the rest of the Charas were sitting talking.

"I was just wondering… Hm do you have anyone to hang out with?" Yayoi shook her head and picked up Eri who was jumping between the cracks of her fingers and gently tickled her with her pinkie, "Then you're hanging out with me, no buts or protests."

Yayoi blushed and nodded moving out of the way as Hotaru slid past her Mia standing on her shoulder proud and tall. Yayoi's little friends landed on her shoulder as she followed Hotaru warily. They climbed several flights of stairs and then Hotaru pushed open a fire door and the little gang was blinded by sunlight.

"This is where I like to stay during my breaks, it's peaceful and no one knows how to get up here except that annoying stupid cat and his friend." Hotaru scowled at the end and moved towards a pile of back to back benches before settling on one.

A broad smile came across Yayoi's face as she walked to the edge of the room top, placing her jumper covered hand on the railing letting the wind blow her silky black hair back. She felt a pair of eyes boring into her and she blushed turning around to see a smiling Hotaru.

"So you like feeling the wind like me eh?" She stated before turning back around and working on some type of invention.

Yayoi sat on the bench next to Hotaru but far enough neither of them could see what each other were doing, satisfied about the secrecy she pulled a green decorated sketchbook out of her bag a professional artist pencil. Quietly positioning her Chara's so that she could draw them but they could still move and talk to each at the same time, she started to do a portrait of them. The Chara's were sitting in a circle putting their hands out as if there was a camp fire there.

"Yayoi-chan my arms hurt!" Neki whined and Yayoi let out a soft giggle and quickly but skilfully traced all the arms and legs necessary so they could now move them.

"All right you can move your arms and legs now only please." She softly instructed her surer self coming out when she was doing her artwork.

She was so into her artwork she didn't notice Hotaru scoot over so she could see what she was drawing. Her picture was precise and done to every detail, a fire that wasn't there to begin with was in between them and bunches of tents were added around in the background. Satisfied with her masterpiece she tilted her head to see Hotaru.

"I'm sorry!" Yayoi yelped and accidently threw her sketchbook up into the air only to be caught by Hotaru who looked through the pages with growing interest.

"You're an amazing artist Tamashī-san; you could sell these for a reasonable price and become rich!" Hotaru had money signs in her eyes and her hands started itching towards the serrated edge in which you can tear them off but she held herself back and handed the sketchbook over.

"If you ever do a drawing you want to sell or anything like that come see me, I will get 15% of the profit though and another 5% for contributing towards the advertising and such-" Hotaru was cut off by Yayoi's bell like giggle.

"Imai-san you can just have the whole profit if you like." She said and then noticing what she said shortly after she blushed and covered her mouth in apology.

"Call me Hotaru. I get the feeling this is the start of a beautiful and productive friendship Tamashī-san." Hotaru said standing up again, Mia retreated inside her egg and Yayoi's were quick to follow the example floating back into the warmth of her satchel.

"Then call me Yayoi, Hotaru." Yayoi gave her a small smile, which caused the normally stoic and emotionless girl to blush and then quickly tucking her sketchpad away she walked besides Hotaru back towards the class since their free period had just ended.


End file.
